cukurfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamaç Koçovalı
Yamaç Koçovalı, Dizide Pilot adlı dizide yer alan Tv Dizisi - Çukur'un ana karakterdir. Yamaç, İdris Koçovalı ve Sultan Koçovalı'nın en küçük oğlu. Despite a complicated past, Yamaç is arguably the favourite Koçovalı son, while also being the youngest. Both his father, Idris Koçovali and his mother, Sultan Koçovali seem to trust and lean on him the most. Biography Yamaç runs away from home after an attack on his family home when he was seventeen. The flashback is seen in Who Was Shot? During the attack Yamaç killed a man in order to safe his family. Despite, killing the man in self defence and in order to save his family, Yamaç believes he wouldn't have had to kill if not for his father - İdris Koçovalı who is the Head of the Koçovalı Mafia and involved in dangerous business. After leaving home, Yamaç attends College/University, where he receives a PHD in physical biochemistry. He later acquires a job in a top chemical lab in Istanbul. Yamaç is extremely intelligent and proves his proficiency with biochemistry and quantum physics throughout the series. After college Yamaç follows his dreams to become a musician, becoming the lead singer of a rock band. The band is very popular and Yamaç finds himself in the spotlight, often gaining the attention of beautiful women. Personality Yamaç is ultimately a good person, who strives to protect his home, Cukur. At times Yamaç is seen to lose his cool - particularly when his loved ones are in danger/threatened. As a result Yamaç becomes angry and crazed - seemingly losing his mind. We first see this during a performance with his band on stage, in Pilot. Yamaç, see's a man attempt to slap, his then girlfriend, Sena Koçovalı and jumps off the stage punching and beating the man until he eventually gets pulled off. Sena notices the crazy change in Yamaç and threatens to leave if he does not calm down, which stops his madness. As previously mentioned Yamaç is extremely intelligent. However throughout the series, it shown that he is also a very skilled strategist and is able to come up with a intricate plan at the last minute. Yamaç often asks for C4 in order to blow something up. Yamaç is a skilled fighter who often beats his opponents with absolute ease. Yamaç's first fighting scene is shown in the episode, We Are In The Pit as he takes on seven men and wins. Yamaç is a brilliant leader and often shows it during stressful situations. In the episode What About You?, Yamaç proves himself as the new leader and stands up to his father's longtime friend, Pasha. Conclusively, Yamaç is an extremely kind and forgiving individual, shown when he forgives Metin for shooting him twice in the stomach. Yamaç also forgives his half brother, Salih Vartolu for the murder of his older brother Kahraman Koçovalı. Appearance Yamaç is young and very good looking, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has a toned muscular body which is expected due to his excellence at hand to hand combat.